


You are my dessert (OiBoKuroo)

by nazzasmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzasmiley/pseuds/nazzasmiley
Summary: The third years's graduation day is coming to an end. But before that, they all have dinner together on a fancy restaurant.They all notice Oikawa is acting weird. What's going on under the table?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 334





	You are my dessert (OiBoKuroo)

"Hey guys, this restaurant is so fucking good, the food is great," said Hanamaki, leaving his plate clean after dinner.

All the third-years just graduated, and, as they knew each other and got along well out of the court, they decided long ago that they would have a graduation dinner all together: Daichi, Suga and Asahi from Karasuno; Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa from Aoba Johsai; Kuroo, Kai and Yaku from Nekoma; Bokuto, Washio, Konoha, Komi and Sarukui from Fukurodani; and Ushijima, Tendo, Semi, Reon and Soekawa from Shiratorizawa.

They arranged to meet hours earlier, all dressed elegantly after receiving their high school degrees. But Oikawa was acting strange, he seemed to have a hard time walking, his legs were shaking and he was slightly flushed, and he had spent the whole dinner suffering slight spasms all over his body.

Iwaizumi was sitting next to him and moved closer to his ear.

"Are you okay? You're very red, do you have a fever?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Eh? Ah, y-yeah," Oikawa stuttered. Kuroo and Bokuto shot him a mysterious look. "I-I'mMM~ AH~," Oikawa groaned but managed to hide the moan after a fake cough. "I-I'm f-fine Iwa-chan," he said with a small smile and a frown.

"Are you sure?" Iwaizumi asked again. Oikawa vigorously nodded.

"I-I'm going to g-get some aaAAH~air," he said, getting up from the chair with difficulty.

The rest of those present watched him closely as he walked with short, awkward steps toward the restaurant's exit door. They saw him appear again on the street, on the other side of the glass next to the table where everyone was. He was on his back and hugged his body with one hand while covering his mouth with the other. His eyes were closed tightly and he was making small groans that he tried to stifle with his hand, but he couldn't. People passing by looked at him suspiciously, but he had more important things to worry about than unknown passers-by who looked at him questioningly.

"He is okay?" Suga asked somewhat concerned looking at the boy standing on the street.

Without anyone noticing, Kuroo handed Bokuto a small, square object, of the size of a chewing gum box, under the table. Bokuto smiled unreadable and put the item in his jacket pocket.

"He said he was fine," said Iwaizumi.

"Then he will be fine," Semi said with a shrug.

"How about we order dessert?" Tendo asked.

"Good idea, I'll go tell Oikawa," Ushijima said getting up from the seat and following Oikawa out into the street.

They all looked at the dessert menu to choose something sweet to end the night with. All but two: Kuroo and Bokuto had another kind of dessert in mind.

***

"Hey Oikawa, let's go for dessert," Ushijima said as he reached his side. "Do you want to?"

"What? Dessert? Uh... I... YES ~!" Oikawa yelled with a moan.

Ushijima looked at him mot understanding anything. Oikawa was sweating and he was biting his lip hard. The taller one put his hand on his shoulder but Oikawa shook his head.

"I-I think... I-I should go home," Oikawa said. Ushijima nodded strangely but said nothing.

The two entered the restaurant together again and walked towards the table.

"I d-don't feel..." Oikawa whimpered, shooting a reproachful glance at someone across the table, "very-well, I think I'm going home," Oikawa said. He took out his wallet and put the money from his dinner on the table. "Enjoy the dessert," he said before leaving the restaurant as fast as he could.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other with darkened eyes.

"Poor boy, I wonder what happened to him," Asahi said thoughtfully.

"No idea," said Matsukawa. "I hope he gets better."

The others nodded and looked back at their dessert menu. There were many desserts that looked delicious: cakes, pastries, chocolate and cream sweets...

Kuroo's mouth watered, but not because of the desserts he was seeing. He preferred to eat something else.

"Hey bro, I don't feel like any of _these_ desserts and I'm also tired, why don't we go home too?" Kuroo said to Bokuto out loud.

"Yes, better. I don't fancy _this_ either," he said with a smile. "We are leaving too, you will tell us how good the desserts are," Bokuto said.

They both got up and left the money on the table, next to Oikawa's. With a gesture of hands, they all said goodbye to them and both boys left the place, with a firm but slow step.

When they were a little way from the restaurant, Bokuto took the small square device out of his pocket and looked at Kuroo with a mischievous smile on his face. Kuroo smiled back and Bokuto pressed the button with a "+" drawn three times. Kuroo gave a little laugh.

A little further on, there was a scream from someone, a moan. Specifically from Oikawa.

They walked a few more steps and found Oikawa squatting down and leaning against a wall. His eyes were closed and he had dropped his head back. His parted lips emitted faint moans and he breathed heavily.

"Oya? What do we have here?" Bokuto said bending down to catch up with him. Oikawa opened his eyes and returned a look clouded with pure desire.

"You've been a good boy, Tooru," Kuroo said stroking his hair from above. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't we take you home for dessert?" He asked seductively.

Oikawa let the saliva drip slowly down the corner of his mouth. He let it fall onto the black jacket of his suit. He loosened his tie to try to breathe easier. He had been holding on for many hours and he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted them to strip him naked and do whatever they wanted to him. He needed it.

Bokuto and Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. They placed their hands on the boy's waist and lifted him up to walk slowly towards Kuroo's house, which was empty that night. His father and grandparents had decided to visit his mother at the cemetery to tell them about Kuroo's graduation and he had his house all to himself. It was a perfect plan.

They walked slowly, only the sound of their shoes and Oikawa's moans echoing in the silent street. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination.

When they opened the door to the house, Oikawa launched himself at Kuroo to kiss him passionately. Kuroo opened his lips and let Oikawa's tongue sink into his mouth, caressing his with wet and seductive movements. The taste in Oikawa's mouth was a delicacy.

Bokuto took the device out of his pocket again and squeezed it twice more. At the same time, Kuroo put his hands on Oikawa's butt and squeezed, causing a loud moan from the boy who parted from Kuroo's lips.

"Let's go to bed," Bokuto whispered, rubbing his boner onto Oikawa's butt. He nodded.

Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's legs and lifted him off the ground. Oikawa wrapped his legs around the black-haired man's hips and let Kuroo's lips cling to his neck, making marks and biting every corner that was within his reach.

Bokuto led the march up the stairs. He opened the door to Kuroo's room and let them pass. Moonlight seeped in through the window and made the room look sinister but erotic. The bed was bathed in the moonlight.

Kuroo dropped Oikawa onto the bed and stood next to Bokuto. They both looked at the boy before their eyes, hot, horny and desperate to be fucked.

Bokuto licked his lips and bent down to start taking off his shoes and pants while Kuroo took off his shirt and jacket. Once they were done, there was only one garment left covering Oikawa's body. An elegant and fine lace thong that held his erection with much difficulty. His cock throbbed painfully against the sparse fabric, and a silver ring protruded from the tip of his dick.

"Damn..." Bokuto said under his breath.

Slowly, Kuroo and Bokuto undressed. They dropped their clothes to the floor and exposed their rock-hard cocks. Oikawa bit his lip and gasped in exasperation. Kuroo and Bokuto laid on the bed, each on one side of Oikawa.

"You've been a good boy Tooru, you haven't stained anything," Bokuto said hoarsely.

"You deserve a reward, baby," said Kuroo.

Oikawa's cock throbbed in advance. Kuroo and Bokuto smirked.

Kuroo ran his hand across Oikawa's body, from his neck to his crotch, leaving soft, seductive caresses all over his torso. Bokuto stroked Oikawa's left nipple with one hand and used his tongue to lick his right. Oikawa groaned and grabbed Bokuto's hair, pressing his mouth to his chest. Pleasure washed over him and they hadn't even touched him _there_.

Kuroo knelt on the ground and slowly ran his fingers down the thong to lower it gently. He left bites and hickeys on the inner side of Oikawa's thighs, who moaned relentlessly filling the atmosphere with pure and sensual eroticism.

"Ple-please... k-keep going~..." Oikawa moaned.

Bokuto bit his nipple and caused another moan from the boy below him. Kuroo grabbed the ring and started pulling the urethral plug out of Oikawa's cock. As he did so, drops of pre-cum came out with the small metal balls.

"AH~ YES~ YES~" Oikawa moaned. Kuroo smiled. "MORE~," Oikawa whimpered.

His head was raised, watching as Kuroo extracted the sex toy and with the saliva dripping from his mouth and falling on his bare chest, where Bokuto licked and played with his nipples with skill, causing indescribable waves of pleasure in the boy.

"Turn around and get on four," Bokuto said pulling away from his chest with dilated pupils.

Bokuto laid on his back and Oikawa turned around and got on fours, just as Bokuto ordered him. His face was just above Bokuto's cock, which was dripping drops onto his skin. Oikawa leaned down to lick them.

Kuroo moved behind Oikawa, kneeling on the bed. He grabbed the thread that came out of his ass and pulled: a rounded vibrator came out of him. Kuroo dropped him onto the bed and aligned his cock with his entrance.

Bokuto tugged on Oikawa's hair and placed his lips on the tip of his wet cock. Oikawa opened his mouth and without thinking twice, Bokuto plunged his cock abruptly deep into his mouth. Oikawa closed his eyes with tears leaking, but sucked his cock tenaciously.

Kuroo thrust his dick deep into Oikawa, reaching as deep as he could. Oikawa moaned with Bokuto's dick hitting his throat relentlessly.

"Do you like this, Tooru?" Kuroo said gripping Oikawa's hips tightly as his cock went in and out incessantly.

"Do you like to get your mouth fucked baby?" Bokuto said pulling on Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa couldn't speak, but he did emit moans and sobs of pleasure that were muffled by Bokuto's dick in his mouth. His tongue ran up and down his cock as Kuroo roughly fucked him hitting his sweet spot. The sound of Kuroo's hip skin colliding with Oikawa's ass sounded on the room.

"Keep going~," Bokuto whispered gravely. He was close.

"Ugh Tooru~" Kuroo groaned, lashing one of his buttocks hard. "Fuck... I love to fuck you~... Mmmm yes~... Dammit~..." he said giving him a second spank. Like Bokuto, he was also near.

His large hand was marked on Oikawa's buttock, contrasting the soft white skin with the red that his fingers left on his butt.

Oikawa sucked on Bokuto's cock harder and emitted a deep moan that made the cock in his mouth vibrate. He stopped sucking and looked up to look at Bokuto just as he reached the much desired orgasm.

"YES~ AHHH~ GO ON~ MOR ~ I WANT MORE~" Oikawa whimpered. His dick jerked and Oikawa came over Bokuto's muscular abdomen, emptying all of his sum into the bronzed skin.

"Good boy~," Bokuto said grabbing Oikawa's face and putting it in front of his cock.

Bokuto started jerking off while Oikawa watched with desire, still being violently fucked by Kuroo.

"Ah~ Yes~ I'm gonna come inside you, Tooru~" Kuroo whispered in his ear, crouching over Oikawa's body and nibbling on his neck and ear. "That will be your dessert~," he said licking the space between his shoulder and his neck.

Oikawa moaned louder and closed his eyes. He noticed how Kuroo filled him inside, emitting a hoarse and deep moan in his ear that sent him directly to cloud nine.

Almost at the same time, Bokuto groaned and Oikawa felt his face covered with a thick, hot substance, dripping all over his face. Oikawa stuck out his tongue and licked his lips, swallowing all the semen he could catch. He opened one of his eyes and looked at Bokuto playfully. His other eye was covered on cum, so he kept it closed.

The three boys were breathing hard, covered in sweat, saliva and cum from all three, all mixed on their naked bodies.

Kuroo pulled out from Oikawa with a gasp, his cock still semi-erect and throbbing after the discharge of pleasure. He kissed Oikawa's back and dropped on top of him. Oikawa fell on top of Bokuto and the three of them stayed like that for a long time, recovering from the orgasm that hit them. Bokuto took a tissue from Kuroo's nightstand and wiped the remains of his semen from Oikawa's face.

After a while in silence, slowling the pace of their breaths, Oikawa spoke in a sweet but hot voice:

"You know? That dessert wasn't enough. I want another one. Can you help me get it?" He said in a low voice.

In the middle of the darkness, the interlocking bodies of the three boys reacted to the request. Kuroo and Bokuto smiled.

"Whatever the king orders," said Bokuto kissing Oikawa.

"You will have as many desserts as you like," said Kuroo biting again his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, NAZ SPEAKING!
> 
> Here I come with a nsfw oneshot about my fav rarepair, the endgame OT3. I had a good time writing them because I fucking love them so much 🥰 I hope you like it and enjoy this spicy short story, idk why I decided it was about time to write sex without plot but why not 🤣🤣🤣🤣 
> 
> If you want to read something more complex about these three, you can go to my wattpad and read my AU, _[Sleepless town](https://www.wattpad.com/story/228563209-sleepless-town-haikyuu-au)_.
> 
> I hope to see you around another time! And don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! ILYSM 💜💜💜
> 
> NAZ, OVER AND OUT!


End file.
